1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns a transducer for sensing engine oil pressure or the like and more particularly an improved composite base portion therefore with a metal and a plastic component.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for an accurate, durable, reliable and inexpensive pressure sensor or transducer. A particular use is such a transducer on a vehicle engine to sense lubricating oil pressure. Advances in electronics permit this technology to be used for this purpose. Particularly, small chips which sense pressure differentials are available. This application is an improvement over a previous application by the same applicant which related to a different aspect of the transducer. That application issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,989 on Sept. 19, 1989.
In addition to the previously identified patent, a pressure transducer of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,628 to Kurtz. This patent shows a transducer using a sensor mounted in a housing. It does not show a similar composite base.
The following patents are identified as being generally relevant but not showing the subject composite base: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,578; 4,158,217; 4,177,496; 4,207,604; 4,227,419; 4,320,664; 4,567,395; 4,570,097; 4,590,400; 4,616,114; 4,620,438 and 4,633,579.